Butterflies vs Electrictiy
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Lori is confused, Kyle is blushing, and Jessi may never stop grinning.


**A/n: **_I just found this on my computer! I miss this show so much! I don't even know if there are still any Kyle XY lovers out there, but if you're there, please sound off with a review! _

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned this show, it wouldn't have been canceled. Ever._

Lori's POV

"Kyle?"

I waited for him to answer, with my head down. It's not that I was scared he'd get angry or anything. I mean this is _Kyle_ 'of the pure soul'. It's more that…I was a little afraid of his answer to the question I wanted to ask. To be honest, it weirded me out a little thinking about it. My brother, for all intents and purposes, was….how do I put this? _Awkward…._about these things. You can't blame the boy though; he's a science experiment; pod children generally don't have the best social skills….I take that back. He's fine socially…with FRIENDS. It's just….oh I'm rambling, I'll shut it.

He looked up to Kyle look number 5. (The expression he tends to make when he knows someone's about to 'discuss' something with him; the very curious, a little worried, and slightly frowny look.)

"Yes?"

"Um…I was just thinking…"

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Yes?"

I shouldn't of brought this up, I never know how either of them will react when I ask about the other; it's all so weird to me, "Never mind…it's stupid," I tried to laugh it off, but Human Lie Detector knew I was faking.

"Lori….you're turning kind of red….and you're heart's speeding up."

I rolled my eyes and huffed in my typical manner, or so Josh says, "Ok, fine," I started in, "I wanted to ask you about…Jessi."

The little crinkle between his eyebrows appeared as he bit his bottom lip a little. I held back an uncomfortable laugh. Just because I'm IN the awkward situation, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the humor of it. His face looked like the face a little kid would make if you asked him to explain biochemistry or something. Funny thing is, Kyle would probably rather I ask him about THAT.

"What about her?"

I gave him my 'you can't be serious' face, "Kyle," I shook my head, starting to enjoy this a bit; maybe my cynic side thought it funny to see either of my brothers squirm, "I know you know what I mean. Your super brain can guess what I'm getting at here," the longer I talked, the deeper his frown set, "So spill; why are you two so…drawn together?"

How cute-he started blushing.

"I-I wish I knew. I just…. Part of me feels like I have to protect her. Help her. Like anything that happens to her is my responsibility. Remember how I told you about us figuring out Sarah was killed?"

I nodded.

"Well…when we first figured it out, Jessi was…devastated. I couldn't get her to stop crying, and somehow, even though rationally I knew I didn't do anything to cause it, I felt like it was my fault she was upset. That if I had done my job right, I could've protected her from that pain. She was crying and reaching for me, and she just shook as I hugged her, and every second of it…made my chest ache. I hate seeing her like that."

I had to force myself not to gape at him, "I knew you guys were close, because you were made the same way, but…I never understood your…dynamic like that. I guess that's why I asked."

He smiled a bit, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Like with Josh and Andy; Josh's job is to make Andy laugh, be there for her, but he has to be okay with Andy being the one that's in charge. And Andy's job is to keep him grounded."

I laughed, "Yeah, my little brother…the girl in his relationship….And like with me and Mark."

"Mark and I."

"Grammar snob. Anyway. It's like….well I don't know exactly, I'd have to write a song about it. But with all of these dynamics, it's like we've met our matches. Josh has Andy to kick his butt at G-Force, I have Mark to tell me when my music sucks….and, hard as it was for me to admit to myself, you have…Jessi…to…"

"Be smarter than me," Kyle grinned, and looking over at my sort of confused expression made him laugh harder.

"Sorry," he went on, "it's what Jessi always says...at first she thought she was my competition…I guess she is. I mean, that's OUR dynamic I guess. She's the push, when she goes too far, and I'm the pull, to rein her back. She makes me never forget what we can do, she makes me try new challenges, and never be afraid of it. And…I keep her from spinning out, and I have to remind her that just being here…together, with a family, is enough."

I smiled, "You know Kyle, at first, the thought of you two like that…well it made me cringe, but I'm starting to get it now. You're the good…she's the, not bad, but….wild. I admit, I was more comfortable with you and Amanda, but I'll get used to it. And If I think about it, this makes more sense. You Amanda were just…good and good; it didn't balance out."

"There's always going to be a part of me that loves Amanda; she was my first crush, my first love, my first kiss, but….it's not the same thing as Jessi. Amanda was...not puppy love, but...I'm not sure how to describe it. I idealized her I guess. And Jessi is….something else entirely. She was never perfect, and that makes me want to help her. Jessi is fire, harsh, beauty, and soul, but still familiar. Amanda was butterflies, sweet and light and comfortable."

I laughed out loud at that thought, "So Jessi is…uncomfortable to you? If Amanda's butterflies than what is Jessi?"

He started going beat red in the face, "Kyle?"

"….Honestly?"

I nodded.

"No, I'm not always at ease around Jessi. I don't think I'll ever get to a stage where I'm ALWAYS relaxed around her. She's just…she makes me nervous, edgy. Like I'm scared she'll shock me. Whereas Amanda was butterflies…Jessi's electricity."

I couldn't stop laughing then, and I could see it was starting to make Kyle irritated.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You," I gasped, "I'm sorry to say it Kyle, but it sounds to me like…you have the hots for Jessi."

He got that cute, slightly annoying look on his face like when we first found him, "The…what?"

"The hots," I explained, shrugging, "You know, like….attraction. Like she, literally, makes you hot."

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm explaining this to _KYLE_. Lord help me.

He got redder and looked away from my eyes, "Well…" he trailed off.

"Ha, I'm right!"

"Right about what?"

….Ooops, didn't realize Jessi had just walked in the door. Apparently neither did Kyle, seeing as he's trying not to look her in the eye.

Jessi got an irritated look on her face when no one answered her. Then she started concentrating on something really hard, looking at Kyle, even though he wasn't facing her. Her eyes started to widen after a second. She looked shock, happy, and kind of embarrassed. A split second later Kyle whipped around to face her faster than should be possible, "Jes-did you just-" he seemed to answer his own question, and whatever it was made him blush harder than I'd ever seen him. He resembled a tomato.

Jessi just nodded, "Do you really feel like that?"

Kyle looked up at her, still biting his bottom lip, "Um...yeah, well I've got to...go."

He got out of his chair and fled from the room.

"Excuse me, mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

I was beyond confused. Sometimes it's annoying living with superhuman pod children that are in love with each other. It makes their secret codes even harder to understand than most siblings…(Like Josh's secrets-so easy)

Jessi looked up at me bluntly, kind of how she does everything, "I read Kyle's mind."

So she knows what…ooooh, so that's why Kyle high-tailed it outta here.

**A/n: **_I love Lori's POV…Not sure why. _


End file.
